


Quiero Tu Mordida

by Asmodeus1987



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Books) - Cressida Cowell, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), How to Train Your Dragon - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Come Eating, Dragon-Sex, Dry Humping, Español | Spanish, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Licking, Love Bites, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Pheromones, Rimming, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus1987/pseuds/Asmodeus1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por razones desconocidas, los celos se adelantan en los territorios de Berk. Caos nace. Cloudjumper es el único preocupado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quiero Sentir tus Dientes en mi Cuello

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Sexo explícito entre Dragón/Humano, Yaoi, Yuri. Se centra en un universo Alfa/Omega, donde se manejan las temporadas de celo y los nudos.
> 
> Dedicatoria: A todas esas urgidas/urgidos (incluida yo) que me alientan a escribir cochinadas como estas en el grupo de FB. Las/los amo. Ustedes saben quiénes son, ¡no pretendan mirar a otro lado! 
> 
> Listado de perversiones: Autolubricación en omegas masculinos (básicamente, también tienen vagina), uso de Nudos/Knotting (tendencias animalísticas), ligeros uso de roles Dominante/Pasivo, Mordidas, Sexo Oral, Sexo Anal, 69, Sexo de Tijeras, Abuso de Feromonas, Sexo Dragonezco (o como se escriba), Sexo entre dos especies diferentes, Abuso de Fluidos Corporales (Ay, ay, ay), Nudos (¿ya había mencionado nudos?), Frottage, Rimming (si no sabes qué es eso, Toothless te lo mostrará, no te preocupes). Creo que es todo por AHORA.

**Pt. 1.**

(Así es, este monstruo de fic es tan largo, que habrá segunda parte).

 

 

**[+]+[+]**

 

 

> _"I wanna fuck you like an animal."_
> 
> -Nine Inch Nails. (Closer)

 

 

**[+]+[+]**

 

 

* * *

 

 

Había sido un día productivo.

Camicazi entró a la choza, sacudiendo sus manos. Había hecho un calor totalmente sofocante, y nunca había estado más agradecida de no tener cabellos largos, como hoy. Necesitaba un baño, urgentemente.

Camino a las escaleras, Camicazi pausó. La fogata estaba encendida en la sala, pero la cocina se encontraba intacta. Era un alivio, pero a la vez, algo muy extraño. Astrid siempre tenía nuevas invenciones culinarias a su alcance, con las cuales torturarla. Justo aquella mañana, la chica la había amenazado con un experimento de camarones y puerco.

Reviviendo los escalofríos de aquella mañana, Camicazi sobó sus brazos. Ugh. ¿Cuándo se daría por vencida Hofferson? Estaba volviéndose una obsesión para la mujer, el hacerse cargos de las "necesidades" de su Alfa, cuando por estas épocas, las viejas tradiciones se habían desvanecido. Astrid nunca había sido seguidora de ese primitivas ideas, de todas formas. ¿Por qué comenzar ahora? Camicazi no necesitada ser mimada—o envenenada—y no formaba parte de la personalidad de la otra vikinga, el brindar confort hogareño.

Pausó, al llegar el piso superior.

Oyó… ¿chillidos?

Corrió hacia su recámara, sus dedos empuñando su espada, instintivamente.

La puerta estaba entreabierta. Camicazi le empujó con la punta de su espada.

Había alguien en su cama. Las sombras del atardecer le obstruían más claridad.

Las pieles estaban desordenadas, casi la mayoría de ellas, tiradas en el suelo.

Otro chillido. Más reconocible.

Camicazi terminó de empujar la puerta. "¿Astrid?"

El olor le  _golpeó_ , entonces. La aturdió. La envolvió en un capullo de dulce calor, de desesperación, sudor, y algo más, que sólo le pertenecía a Astrid. Algo íntimo, preciado, único.

La esencia que sólo Camicazi, había llegado a saborear. Porque, en cuanto había puesto sus ojos en Hofferson, había sabido que nadie más sería su Omega.

Sus ojos estaban pegados a las flexiones de un pálido torso delgado, levantándose con un suspiro tembloroso. Astrid estaba dándole la espalda. Su trenza estaba desecha. Su cabello estaba empapado, pegado a los centímetros de la tez tatuada de sus hombros.

Camicazi respiró hondo. Su estómago ardió.

¿Cómo podía ser posible? No era etapa de celo. Astrid no podía estar en celo.

Un gemido se encargó de demostrarle lo contrario.

Un gemido frustrado.

Camicazi bajó su mirada, siguiendo los movimientos ondulatorios que hacían fricción contra la superficie de la cama. Entendió la frustración, entonces.

La espada fue regresada a su vaina. Camicazi retiró su cinturón, desocupando su cintura del arma. Se acercó a la cama lo suficiente para colocar una rodilla en el nido. Estiró su mano, y cuando tuvo su objetivo enredado, jaló de los listones platinados, llevándose consigo la cabeza de la necesitada criatura.

"¿Empezando sin mí? ¿No has aprendido tu lección todavía, Hofferson?"

Una extendida bocanada de aire siendo tragada, rompió con la nube de confusión que había estado distrayendo a su víctima. Astrid gruñó, luchando por liberar su cabeza. Sus dedos seguían haciendo un trabajo pobre por consolarla. Todo en ella comunicaba su desafío. Astrid ya tenía la fama de ser la peor Omega, y ahora estaba demostrándolo.

Camicazi enterró su nariz en la curva del cuello a su disposición. La sangre fluyendo, gritaba por la mordida de sus dientes, sus poros rogaban por ser lamidos. Camicazi apretó sus dedos, halando de la cabeza, con más fuerza.

"Siempre tienes que hacer un alboroto, antes de rebajarte a pedir lo que quieres realmente, ¿eh?  _Deja_  de tocarte."

Astrid jadeó. Sus dedos  _no_  dejaron de moverse.

Había un sendero de sudor corriendo por entre los pechos de la Omega—tan pequeños y compactos; areolas rosadas duras y puntiagudas—Camicazi pasó un dedo por el mismo camino, encajando su uña para marcar el terreno. El trasero de Astrid empujó contra su cuerpo, en consecuencia, su naturaleza traicionándola. Sonriendo, Camicazi se acomodó sobre la cama hasta tener toda la longitud del cuerpo de su amada presionando su frente. Astrid estaba completamente desnuda, mientras que su Alfa permanecía cubierta.

Los dedos de Astrid habían dejado de moverse, en cuanto el contacto con sus dedos había sido planteado. Sin embargo, la mano culpable permanecía enterrada entre las piernas de la vikinga.

"Buena chica." Una lamida sobre un hombro desnudo, fue su recompensa. "Mmmm. ¿Ves que tan rico sabes, cuando eres una buena chica?"

"Si una—buena chica, es lo que quieres…" Salió de dientes apretados. "Consíguete una oveja."

Camicazi, sin más, la tiró al nicho, boca abajo. "Tienes razón. ¿De qué sirve que desperdicie mis habilidades—como  _esta_ —" Con énfasis, Camicazi tomó los dos colchones de carne frente a ella, abriéndolos, sus pulgares partiendo la marea de piel, ansiosamente—para luego recorrer aquel recóndito resguardo con un lengüetazo. El sabor neto de las feromonas estaba concentrado en aquel lugar. El néctar era salado, picante, potente.

Astrid convulsionó, sus caderas queriendo seguir la boca de Camicazi, a las alturas. Camicazi no se lo permitió. "—en alguien que no sabrá apreciarlas?"

Otro chillido. Los puños de Astrid golpearon la cama. Sus caderas, inútilmente, intentaron crear fricción con las pieles de su lecho, con sus propios muslos, pero Camicazi atravesó una pierna en el medio de éstas. "Por lo menos una oveja no se engañará sobre sus deseos verdaderos." Entonces, la soltó por completo. Brincó de la cama, dejando a Astrid con sus reclamos tercos, y su ridículo orgullo.

"Es-Espera."

Camicazi se detuvo en su propósito de recoger su espada. Hizo lo indicado: Esperó.

Lentamente, Astrid fue girando su cuerpo en su dirección. Cabellos despeinados tapaban la mitad de su rostro. "No… No te vayas."

La espada regresó al suelo. En un parpadeo, estaba de regreso sobre su presa.

Sus nudillos levantaron el mentón de su bella Omega, satisfecha hasta encontrar aquellos astros febriles, con los propios. "¿Qué acaso, no siempre cuido bien de ti?"

Astrid exhaló con total rendición. Asintió.

Con su mano libre, Camicazi se adueñó de la deliciosa partidura de calor y humedad. Dos dedos rozaron con las envolturas de carne, estirándolas como cuerdas de guitarra. "Esto—Todo  _esto_." Insertó un dedo, enganchándose en la hoguera pulsante. "Es mío—Cuando estás en celo, sólo yo puedo tocarlo. ¿Entendido?"

Astrid, claro, no podía aceptar tal orden, tan fácilmente. Con una sonrisa tratando de disimular el gemido explotando por su garganta, la chica se dejó caer sobre la cama. "No me hagas esperar tanto, la próxima vez, entonces." Su pelvis se curveó en invitación, enterrando más los dedos exploradores a su interior. "A _aaa_ h." Se soltó un suspiro lleno de alivio.

Sonriendo, Camicazi estiró las piernas de su banquete, de par en par, abriendo su regalo preferido…

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Snotlout no era conocido por su inclinación al pre-calentamiento. En ninguna situación. Era la encarnación del clásico Alfa de la antigüedad: Alfa llegaba a Hogar, Alfa olfateaba Celo, Alfa buscaba por el origen de tan Incitador Aroma—Alfa atacaba.

Tuffnut, ni siquiera, se había percatado de que su celo se había adelantado, pues así de concentrado había estado en su siesta vespertina. La misión de aquella mañana había sido aburrida, larga, aburrida, extraña, aburrida, y todos habían terminado de mal humor. ¿Para qué se habría de necesitar a todos los jinetes, para atrapar a un sólo insignificante dragón? A veces, Tuffnut pensaba que Hiccup los torturaba con sus ideas, a propósito.

Pero, bueno, regresando a Snotlout. Sí.

¿Justo en su rica siesta? Tuffnut fue  _atacado_.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?" Fue lo único que escupió entre su sorpresa, y la sensación de ser robado de sus botas y pantalones. "¿Snotlout? ¿Qué demonios—?" Luego, todo lo demás se perdió en un enorme y escandaloso gemido—una súbita embestida del torso de su Alfa, robándole la razón. La cabeza de Tuffnut pegó con la cabecera durante los bailes descoordinados de sus extremidades, sus ojos rolando a su nuca.

Tan directo como siempre, Snotlout tomó dominio de sus piernas, doblándolas para su conveniencia, mientras sus caderas no pausaron. Siguieron, y siguieron, los vellos de sus muslos acariciando los glúteos del Omega en el proceso. Tuffnut nunca menospreciaba una oportunidad para escaparse del trabajo duro, así que, sólo se acostó. Disfrutó del asalto, aullando un dichoso "Yeaaaaaaah", que le hizo juego a los ciegos bufidos de su amante.

Amaba sentirse tan  _completo_.

Amaba cómo Snotlout parecía estar hecho a su medida, llenándolo hasta el  _fondo_. Amaba la dedicación con la que Snotlout trataba la experiencia, sin cortejos bobos o rodeos. No había otra sensación más venerada para Tuffnut, que ser rodeado por su Alfa del interior al exterior. Los brazos anchos de Snotlout rodeando sus hombros, su cuerpo atrapándolo posesivamente contra la cama, sus escandalosos jadeos bañando su rostro—Era el Valhalla en la tierra de los hombre, para él.

Saber que era deseado  _tanto_  por Snotlout lo volvía loco con triunfo.

Saber que Snotlout se cegaba  _tanto_  con el llamado de sus feromonas, le entregaba el sabor a triunfo a Tuffnut. Era en estos momentos, que realmente sentía que le había ganado a su hermana.

Los vulgares impactos de carne contra carne, marcaban oficialmente, la unión entre Alfa y Omega, y nadie los podía separar. Por ello, Tuffnut adoraba hacer todo el ruido posible. ¡Que todos se enterraran, que sólo él podía saciar a este hombre!

"¡Mmmm!" Tuffnut apreció, en cuanto sus dedos lograron encontrar el camino a los glúteos de su amante, alentándolo a subir la velocidad. "Tan grandes y fuertes—¡Ah, ah! ¡Todo de ti, es taaaaan grande y fuerte!"

Directo al ego. Snotlout sonrió entre jadeos, su lengua casi colgando. "¿Te gusta? ¿Eh? ¡Oh!" La sonrisa se alargó, al encontrar evidencia de que tanto Tuffnut lo disfrutaba. Snotlout no era egoísta en sus atenciones. Un puño enseguida apretó la erección de su Omega, manipulando el pilar con su deliciosa fuerza bruta, de siempre. "¡Di cuanto te gusta!"

Tuffnut apenas podía pensar, mucho menos hablar. "M _mmm_ ucho."

Snotlout, aparentemente no contento con la corta apreciación, detuvo sus administraciones, prosiguiendo con una bofetada contra un glúteo de Tuff. "Vamos, date la vuelta."

Ooooh. Sí.

Hincado sobre sus rodillas, el resultado para Tuffnut fue el triple de delicioso. Las masivas manos de Snotlout se acomodaron en su cintura, subiéndola a su antojo. Antes que sus pelvis volvieran a conectarse, Snotlout mordió un hombro de Tuffnut, proveyéndolo de la marca que todo Omega necesitaba, para encontrar auténtico alivio. "¿Quieres que vuelva? ¿Quiere que te llene de nuevo?" Se le fue provocado, entre jadeos.

Tuffnut gruñó con total incoherencia, el celo poseyéndolo con más vigor. Elevó su trasero en súplica. Sus jugos corrían por sus muslos, los podía  _sentir_. Todo en su cuerpo imploraba por continuar. No podía esperar.

Cuando una punta sólida de carne rozó entre sus glúteos, Tuffnut gimió, buscando frotar contra aquel deseado objetivo, desesperadamente. Snotlout se lo permitió, apretando su erección contra sus curvas, torpe, a ciegas. Baba humedeció el hombro de Tuffnut en consecuencia, ambos demasiados perdidos en el placer del momento.

Una ventaja del acalorado clima había sido que Tuffnut había tomado su siesta con su torso desnudo, solamente su colguije haciéndole compañía. Los dedos regordetes de su Alfa se lo agradecieron, moviéndose por todo su cuerpo, recorriendo sus flancos, su estómago, su pecho, su espalda. Snotlout siempre decía que Tuffnut tenía la piel más tersa que se podría encontrar en el archipiélago. Parecía fascinado, y nunca se frenaba para manosearla, en cualquier oportunidad que se presentara—estuvieran en público o no.

"Me encargaré de ti, Tuff. No te preocupes. Eres perfecto—¿Lo sabías? Eres  _perfecto_. Encontrarte así, cuando llego a casa, es lo mejor que me puede suceder."

Tuffnut se contuvo por un segundo, saboreando la rareza de la tierna confesión. Para nadie más, Tuff podría ser considerado perfecto. Sólo Snotlout lo denominada así. Luego, el instante tan atesorado pasó, y Tuff tomó una mano de Snotlout para guiarla hasta su propio regazo. "Hazlo, entonces. A-A-Aprovéchalo."

Snotlout lo obedeció. Ensartó sus cuerpos sin más delicadezas, uniéndolos en un ritual más antiguo que la historia misma.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Sospechó que algo andaba mal, cuando se atrapó a así mismo, meneando su ingle contra la madera, con bastante insistencia.

"No puede ser." Hiccup murmuró, sus ojos engrandeciéndose. "Todavía no. No puede ser."

Pero, las orejas de Toothless ya estaban alzándose, y Hiccup sintió el lomo inflándose con la enorme inhalación que se produjo. Toothless  _ya_  se había percatado de lo que estaba pasando.

"Vamos, no, todavía no es tiempo." Aunque ya imaginaba lo que encontraría, Hiccup se tragó su cobardía y… miró hacia abajo, levantando su pelvis del asiento, ligeramente.

Demonios.

"Ugh, genial. Otro par de pantalones, arruinados." Con una mueca, Hiccup talló su rostro con una de sus manos. ¿Cómo podía estar en celo ya? ¡Todavía faltaba la mitad del mes! Y sus calculaciones nunca eran incorrectas. No estaba preparado. No tenía un plan. Había tenido tantas cosas que hacer hoy, que prevenirse de un celo inesperado había sido lo último en su cabeza. Ni siquiera tenía consigo un par de pantalones extra para reemplazar los humedecidos. "¿Cómo puede ser? No soy irregular con mis ciclos."

"¿ _Importa_?"

Hiccup giró sus ojos. "Bueno, por lo menos nunca se puede decir, que no estás dispuesto a cumplir con tus obligaciones, cuando es el momento."

Lo que recibió en respuesta fue un largo ronroneo. " _Hueles tan... rico. Como cerezas_."

A pesar de que no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, Hiccup todavía se sonrojaba cuando se compartía tal revelación. "Supongo que podría ser peor: podría oler a salmón."

"¡ _No bromees_!" Toothless flexionó sus alas para ofrecerle un abrazo momentáneo.  _"¿Cuál es el problema? Se adelantó. Ahora, me encargo Yo_."

"Toothless, no es tan sencillo. Tengo una cita con el consejo, mi mamá está esperándome. No podemos escaparnos ahora mismo."

" _Podemos. Lo haremos_."

Hiccup mordió su labio. No atender a la junta, por un instante, resulto más tentador que atender su celo. "Ma' se enojará. No te gusta hacerla enojar, ¿recuerdas?"

" _Me gustas más Tú._ "

Hiccup resopló por su nariz. Tonto. Enorme, y meloso tonto, dragón. "Podemos esperar. Así puedo mandar preparar nuestra habitación, tendría tiempo para—"

" _ **No**_."

Y la influencia Alfa fue tan repentina y absoluta, que de un sólo golpe, Hiccup se sentó de nuevo, sus pantalones recibiendo más humedad por el intenso comando biológico. Hiccup no pudo controlarse, disfrutó de la mínima fricción que su asiento otorgaba, por un momento. Aaaah. Qué alivio. "Está bien—Como quieras."

" _Conozco un lugar_."

Hiccup tragó saliva, dejando que Toothless liderara el vuelo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que habían encontrado refugio en las afueras de Berk. Normalmente, solían encerrarse en su choza hasta que el celo concluía, aislados e incomunicados. - _Nada de este día ha sido normal, ¿por qué esperar por normalidad con este celo también_? Aclaró su garganta, agachándose sobre el lomo de su Alfa. "¿A dónde vamos?" Toothless había tomado rumbo hacia el sur, en dirección opuesta a Berk.

" _Sorpresa_."

Típico. Sonriendo, el jinete abusó de su asiento un poco más. La temperatura de su cuerpo estaba comenzando a aumentar, el celo acelerándose por la cercanía que ya tenía con su Alfa. Hiccup abrazó el cuello del Night Fury, acostándose por completo. Las feromonas harían chispas entre los dos, en poco tiempo. No podían demorar. Una vez activados, los celos de Hiccup solían desarrollarse más rápido de lo común.

Afortunadamente, la isla que Toothless escogió resultó ser el paraíso de cascadas, que habían descubierto durante sus aventuras. De flora selvática, el clima fresco le hacía enorme beneficios en esta época del año. Cuando la habían encontrado, Toothless y Hiccup habían disfrutado de unos largos baños de manantial, sólo los dos, desnudos, dejando que los rayos del sol los secaran…

Oh. Ahora, Hiccup entendía por qué este destino había sido el elegido. Con tan sólo recordar las otra actividades que habían realizado en la orilla del manantial… Hiccup mordió su labio. Sus pantalones estaban completamente arruinados, ahora sí. ¡Por Freyja! De por sí, aquel había sido un día inolvidable, y ahora, más recuerdos especiales se sumarían a la conmemoración de la agraciada isla.

Toothless voló hasta lo más profundo de la isla, un ligero gruñido vibrando por todo su cuerpo. Estaba impaciente.

Hiccup besó una pizca de piel escamosa. "¿Me vas a tomar como la última vez que estuvimos aquí?"

Decir que casi chocaron con un tronco de sauce, sería poco. Hiccup se carcajeó.

Llegaron a la Cascada Mayor. Una esplendorosa fuente de inspiración, de romance, de ensueño. Toothless no frenó, acercándose al torrente acuático sin disminuir velocidad. Hiccup se ajustó a su silla, y se sujetó con firmeza. Ya casi…

Al último instante, el humano estiró sus brazos, echándose hacia atrás. El agua en caída los envolvió por completo, mientras atravesaban la monumental pieza de arte de la naturaleza. Hiccup gritó de la emoción, la frescura del agua fría sirviendo para regresarle algo de coherencia. Sin embargo, no duró para siempre. En un parpadeo, Toothless ya los había movilizado al interior de la casada, hacia una cueva secreta que había servido como suite privada para sus encuentros.

El lecho de vegetación, pasto, ramas y flores que Toothless le había construido, seguía vigente, alimentado constantemente por la humedad. El refugio de piedra que los rodeaba resplandecía, con el efecto de los rayos de sol que se filtraban. Hiccup brincó del lomo del dragón, su corazón palpitando con ansías. Se dedicó a remover el arnés de Toothless, puesto que después no pondrían ni articular sus nombres. Una vez hecha la tares, Hiccup chilló sorprendido, al sentir los dientes de Toothless jalarlo de la armadura. Sin rodeos, fue arrojado a su nido íntimo.

"Toothless, espera, déjame—"

Una trompa se abrió camino por entre sus piernas, y… aspiró.

Oh Thooooooor. Hiccup tumbó su cabeza sobre el lecho. Su pelvis se onduló automáticamente, casi con vida propia, dándole la bienvenida a su viejo amante. Encontró la fricción que tanto había anhelado, la trompa de Toothless clavándose contra su humedad, con hambre. " _Amo-Amo-Amo-Cerezas-Cerezas-Cerezas_."

"Uuuuuuh."

Era una droga para Toothless. Para todo Alfa. El aroma de Omega en Celo, era para lo que vivían.

"Voy a Tomarte, como Mereces ser Tomado." Habló el dragón, retrocediendo de su premio solamente para arrancar la bota de Hiccup. Siguiendo el ejemplo, Hiccup se encargó de las parte superiores de su traje. Para cuando estaba librándose de su camisón, estaba boca abajo, sintiendo la brisa tocar su posterior empapado, el material de sus pantalones siendo destrozado por dientes viciosos.

"Demo—Demonios, Tooth'. ¿Cómo—Cómo podré volver a Berk sin pantalones?

" _No importa._ Esto _es lo que importa_."

Hiccup apretó sus puños alrededor las hojas, su mentón cayendo en un atónito O.

La lengua de Toothless se dedicó a limpiar sus muslos, recolectando cada rastro de su néctar preferido. Oh, por Thor, Odín, Balder, Loki y todos los demás que encargaron de que la vida de Hiccup culminara en este momento. Así como Toothless amaba su esencia, Hiccup le rendía el mismo honor a aquella lengua bífida. Sentir la aspereza contra su ultrasensible piel fue una maravilla, una experiencia que torturaba con su sensualidad. Hiccup fue un desastre de jadeos, sudor y maullidos en cuestión de minutos, levantándose sobre sus rodillas, demandando por más. Más.

"Aaaaah." Cuando la lengua bañó uno de sus glúteos, se atrevió hasta a estirar una mano, jalando del otra mejilla posterior, sin dignidad alguna. "Por favor. Sabes lo que quiero, Alfa. Por favor."

"¿ _Crees que Mereces_?"

Hiccup meneó su posterior, sintiendo más lubricación natural brotar de su fuente. "Si crees que no lo merezco, castígame." Torció su rostro a sus espaldas, para aventar un guiño. "Haz lo que quieras conmigo, Toothless. Dame, prívame—Lo aguantaré."

Sin más, su núcleo fue penetrado por la esponjosa apéndice. Hiccup gimió en agradecimiento, cerrando sus ojos. Sus caderas contraatacaron las entradas y retiradas de la lengua, armando un ritmo que la acostumbre ya tenía establecido. Los ecos de sus gemidos lo excitaron a un estado sobrenatural. El estar a la intemperie estaba encendiendo cierta nueva dimensión a su acto. Hiccup acarició las patas frontales de su Alfa, al verlas posarse sobre él.  _Te necesito—Decía sin voz. Te deseo, te quiero dentro de mí. Te necesito dentro de mí._

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh..." Salía de su boca, conforme las embestidas de sus caderas eran atravesadas por el blando objeto. "Toothless—Voy a—Voy a—"

Demasiado tarde. Sus músculos interiores se apretaron con avaricia, flexionándose alrededor de la lengua del dragón, buscando por algo que todavía no obtenía. Su primer orgasmo se consolidó sin ayuda adicional, materializándose en otro tipo de fluido, marcando el lecho. Hiccup se sujetó de las patas de su amante, como si su vida dependiera de ello, sus caderas continuando con sus movimientos, por imperativo biológico. No fue una consumación de larga duración, sólo un ejercicio para relajar al Omega, para aflojar los músculos. Toothless era extremadamente cuidadoso en evitarle dolor durante el Gran Acto, a pesar de que a estas alturas, el cuerpo de Hiccup estaba moldeado a recibirlo, pasara lo que pasara.

Algunas veces, Hiccup pensaba que a Toothless sólo le gustaba consentirlo. Si era así, ¿quién podría quejarse?

" _Sólo Mío_." El juramente le dio escalofríos.

"Sí, sí. Nunca he querido a nadie más, frigg."

Toothless limpió su miembro flácido, sus lengüetazos más suaves, ahora que la urgencia había parado. " _Quisiera hacer esto, Siempre. Estar unido a ti, por la Eternidad_."

"Siempre estamos juntos, tonto." Hiccup se estiró para besar una pierna negruzca. "Siempre estás dentro de mí, latiendo en mi pecho, con otro corazón que tengo sólo para ti."

Las alas se estiraron sobre ambos, majestuosas. Hiccup se dio la vuelta, acostándose más cómodamente. Los grandes ojos de su Alfa lo absorbían, nunca cansados del mismo panorama. "Ven aquí." Abrió sus piernas para acomodarlo. "Quiero sentirte."

Cuando la textura de membranas lo cubrió, fue el turno de Hiccup de lamer, de saborear, de succionar. La sensación de las escamas sobre su misma piel lo volvía loco. El cuerpo de Toothless siempre permanecía a una temperatura templada, brindándole alivio a su fiebre continua. Cuando Hiccup creía que moriría de las ansias, el abrazo de Toothless siempre le traía serenidad, alivio.

Conforme fue marcando territorio, Hiccup fue deslizándose por el monumental cuerpo, acercándose a la pelvis del dragón con un propósito en especial. "¿Cómo me tomarás?"

Toothless enterró su cabeza en el lecho, gruñendo, cuando los dedos de su Omega encontraron su cometido. "Frente a Todos. Humano. Dragón. Frente a Amigo y Enemigo."

"Dioses, Tooth'…" Hiccup gimió, frotando su regazo con la poderosa imagen mental. El torso de Toothless fue un pilar de resistencia. "¿Desde cuándo haz estado fantaseando algo así?"

" _Siempre. Desde que te Vi. Desde que te Toqué. Desde que volamos Juntos_."

- _Oh, frigg_. Los dedos de Hiccup navegaron la abertura húmeda que guardaba el miembro erecto de su amante. Lo liberó, utilizando algo del fluido ajeno, para lubricar su propia erección, que recién volvía a nacer. "¿Te bastará que sólo sea yo, por ahora?"

"Sólo mi Omega me basta, no necesito a nadie más. Hiccuuuuup." Fue el turno de Toothless para liberar un gemido ahogado, su cuerpo encorvándose alrededor de Hiccup. "Tomarte—Necesito Tomar. Vuelve."

Jadeando descontroladamente, el humano se arrastró de regreso a su posición inicial. Sostuvo sus piernas, una neblina de calor y deseo, nublándolo. Cerró sus ojos, dándose por vencido ante la demanda de sus moléculas. Había un sonido de tambores de guerra retumbando en sus venas…

Fue cubierto por el torso de su Alfa, pero la cabeza de Toothless se acurrucó en la corona de sus cabellos, nunca lejos. Fue invadido, fue repleto, fue saciado, fue encontrado con plenitud—la embestida los encajó a la perfección, la cavidad pulsante del humano suspirando con júbilo, al por fin ser conquistada. Hiccup se abrazó de Toothless, resoplando, chillando. Las ondulaciones que lo empalaron fueron un torbellino de placer, divinidad, adrenalina, conmoción—Hiccup sintió la mordida de su Alfa en su hombro, terminando con los requisitos esenciales para que Hiccup perdiera la cordura.

No había control. Toothless lo tomó como si su fantasía fuera esta, y nada más. Apenas daba descanso entre embestidas, aplastando la erección de Hiccup en el proceso. El goce se cuadriplicada, debido a ello. Hiccup arañó, mordió, pidió por más, pidió por menos—Sangró de su hombro y de su propio labio. Sudor, saliva, aceites biológicos, todos se mezclaron en uno. Su trasero recibía el castigo que Hiccup había pedido entre provocaciones, enrojecido, hirviendo con el impacto de sus cuerpos…

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Stormfly sabía lo que quería. Y cuando quería algo, lo obtenía.

Era una de las cualidades que Eret admiraba tanto de la dragona. Su determinación. Su fuego. Su independencia de hacer lo que quería, aunque su jinete no estuviera de acuerdo.

Por aquella razón, no debió de haber estado tan sorprendido, cuando una Deadly Nadder tomó sus hombros desde los aires, hurtándolo de sus actividades de carpintería, sin aviso alguno. "'Fly, ¿qué te pasa? ¡Estaba ocupado! ¡Ya hemos hablando de esto!"

Stormfly tenía profundos conflictos con el drakkar de Eret, celosa de la inmensa atención que su novio le prestaba. No entendía, que para un pirata de corazón como Eret, su drakkar representaba sus brazos y piernas. Necesitaba en continua reparación, siempre.

Cuando miró abajo—gran error—se percató que estaban dirigiéndose más allá de High Point, hasta la minúscula isla solitaria que Eret había escogido para construir su hogar, justo como al estilo de la anciana Gothi. No podía aguantar tanto drama juvenil con tanta frecuencia, así que por el bien de todos, se había autoexiliado lo más lejos posible. No que eso detuviera a Hiccup, y su pandilla, de visitarlo a diario. Eret nunca se libraría de ellos.

Resignado a su destino, Eret suspiró. "Fly, no sé qué tramas, pero más te vale que tengas una buena razón—"

" _CELO. AHORA_." Vino el gorgojo precipitado.

Eret alzó sus cejas. "Oh." Con razón. Su humor mejoró en cuestión de minutos. Esa era otra razón por la cual Eret había escogido un punto tan aislado. Los celos de Stormfly.

Cuando llegaron a la choza, la Omega los introdujo por el ventanal de su recamara. Una vez libre, y pisando terreno conocido, Eret fue al grano. Después de despojarse de sus ropas por completo, el humano prosiguió a acostarse en su cama, donde Stormfly lo esperaba. "Está bien, linda. No te preocupes." Se podía decir que Eret no era un Alfa convencional. Podía tener la herencia biológica, pero Stormfly era la jefa en la relación. No gastaban saliva en discutir el asunto. A Eret le encantaba complacerla, así que, no había diferencia cuando los celos los visitaban.

Eran aun, algo nuevos, en esta etapa. Eret ya no era tan joven y flexible, y el colosal tamaño de la dragona podía llegar a ser un impedimento. Habían recurrido a muchos experimentos.

Eret se acomodó en la orilla de la cama, la cola de Stormfly enredándose en su cintura. Inhaló. "Mmmm. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?" La ofrenda que se impuso ante su persona, era algo de lo más exótico. Nunca había imaginado que terminaría aquí, amando a una criatura de tan diferente molde. Amando a una criatura que había significado nada más que ganancia para él. Eret acarició el vientre de su chica, sus yemas estimulándose por la textura corrugada. Sus colores lo hipnotizaban, eran tan hermosos. Únicos. Le recordaban a los colores de sus sueños. "Caramelo. Eres puro caramelo, mi dama." Con eso, recorrió la piel escamosa con sus labios, probando el azúcar de su esencia, directamente de la colmena.

El suspiro risueño de Stormfly hizo temblar la choza. " _Me Tocas y Muero_."

Eret sonrió. "No mueras todavía, apenas comienza la diversión."

" _Sabía que Serías Tú_." Stormfly gimió al techo, sus alas estirándose con el alivio de por fin obtener el oasis prometido. " _Te vi y lo supe_."

Eret nunca sabía cómo responder a tales melancolías del pasado. Le gustaría responder con algo recíproco, pero sería mentira. Eret no había sentido la conexión con Stormfly hasta que la dragona había arriesgado su vida por él. Hasta que alguien había tenido que salir lastimado. Eret nunca había hecho público su estatus de Alfa, en miedo a Drago primeramente, en segunda porque una vez que la gente se enteraba, no podían evitar encasillar. Fuertes expectativas caían sobre los Alfas, al instante: " _Tienes que imponerte, tienes que mandar, tienes que proteger, tienes que preocuparte por tu clan, tienes que reproducirte con una linda Omega."_ Aquel Eret no había querido saber nada de responsabilidades, obligaciones o ataduras sentimentales…

Y ahora… "Sueño por los días cuanto estás así, a mi completa merced. Eres tan mandona, y demandante, que cuando los papeles cambian, sintió que hay justicia en el mundo."

Un piquete de las púas de la cola bicolor, lo reprimió, jugueteando. Eret se subió sobre el torso de Stormfly, rodeando su cintura con sus rodillas. "Nadie más te puede ayudar. Nadie más te hará sentir de esta forma." Con eso, sus dedos hicieron magia, extrayendo burbujas de sonidos de la garganta de su Omega. Masajeó los dobleces húmedos de su núcleo, creando con sus dedos una tijera, cortando cada uno de los hilos de cordura existentes. La caverna de carne de Stormfly no era tan diferente a la hoguera de una mujer, sin embargo, la sensibilidad de una Omega en celo agudizaba el placer que la dragona recibía. Con su pulgar, Eret delineó el corte de su centro, cortejando con los nódulos carnosos que protegían la entrada. "Por eso soy tuyo, sólo ante mí cedes, porque confías en mí. Confías en que siempre cuidaré de ti."

" _Los brazos ayudaron a con-con-vencerme, también—Aaaaah._ "

"¿Ah, sí?"

Y en venganza, retiró su mano, sus dedos empapados de lubricación. Eret los lamió con recelo, asegurándose que Stormfly viera cada movimiento. Luego, curveó sus dígitos en su dirección. "¿Quieres probar?"

" _Sí. Quiero probarte. A Ti_."

Eret rio con diablura. "Cuidado con los dientes." Movió la parte inferior de su cuerpo hacia el pecho de la dragona, concediéndole el deseo.

La lengua de Stormfly se estiró, de entre la cárcel de colmillos, envolviendo el pene de su Alfa en un abrazo humeante. Eret cerró sus ojos, apreciación estallando en su gemido.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Un alto nivel de feromonas estaba afectando el ambiente de Berk.

No era normal.

Había temporadas de celos que podían estar en sincronía con los de otros, pero esto era demasiada coincidencia.

Cloudjumper escuchó la puerta de la choza de los Haddock abrirse. Pero, no fue Valka quien entró.

"Sabía que te encontraría aquí. Oh, no. Tienes tu cara aburrida."

Cloudjumper sacudió su set de alas superiores, tomando vuelo desde su perchero hasta el piso inferior de la sala. " _No tengo una Cara Aburrida_."

Ruffnut se cruzó de brazos, todavía no muy hábil en dragones. "…Pero, ¿adivina qué?" Una sonrisa que habló de malas intenciones, rompió con el fastidio de la cara humana. Lentamente, el cuerpo de la vikinga danzó a su cercanía, sus dedos esbeltos estirándose con elegancia. Instintivamente, la cabeza de Cloudjumper se esforzó por agacharse, para ser tocado justo en su cresta. "Yo te distraeré."

El olor era imposible de confundir. La sal del océano, mezclado con la acidez de naranjos. Era una tortura viviente, muy conocida para sus sentidos. Cloudjumper trató de retroceder, en cuanto comprendió la insinuación en los ojos azules de la Omega. " _No. No. No es adecuado_."

A pesar de sus impedimentos, Ruffnut entendió el rechazo. No lo aceptó. Evitando que Cloudjumper se escapara, la chica se colgó de su cuello. "¿A dónde crees que vas? Todos están divirtiéndose en el pueblo, ¡menos yo! Fui a visitar a mi hermano, oh sorpresa, ¡parece zona de guerra! Voy a casa de Fishlegs—En verdad, no quiero recordar es parte. Olvida que lo mencioné. El punto es—"

Un tremendo gemido del piso superior la interrumpió. Ambas cabezas, dragón y humana, voltearon hacia el techo. Inmediatamente, éste comenzó a temblar.

"—todos están aprovechando la situación! ¡Hasta los padres de Hiccup! Hasta Eret me dejó plantada en el taller, para disfrutar su Luna de Miel."

Cloudjumper cometió el error de bajar su rostro, de intercalar su mirada con la manipulación de la Omega. " _No puedo_ —"

El beso selló su destino.

Dulce, breve, aromatizándolo con sus feromonas. Sintiéndolo congelarse, Ruffnut apartó su boca lo suficiente para sonreír, su lengua recorriendo su dentadura con victoria. "Esta no es la primera vez que te pido ser mi Alfa, y no será la última. Insistiré, insistiré, e insistiré, hasta que sea vieja. Probamente hasta mi lecho de muerte."

Cloudjumper no podía comprenderlo. "¿ _Por qué_?" Gorgoreó.

La humana lo sorprendió de nuevo, mostrándole que había estado estudiando, aunque odiara la actividad. "Porque no quiero a nadie más. Y nadie más me tendrá." Y aquella rosada lengua no supo de límites, lamiendo un recorrido desde el mentón de Cloudjumper, hasta llegar a la última cresta del dragón. "Y mataré a cualquier que quiera reclamarte. Lo juro."

Cloudjumper se estremeció. En batalla, la humana se convertía en una misma Diosa. Muchas noches, sus fantasías habían consistido en limpiar la sangre seca de tanta piel pálida, sólo con su lengua. "Mataré a cualquier Alfa que quiera poseerte." Fue difícil hacer la confesión. Ruffnut y Cloudjumper tenían mucho tiempo bailando alrededor la situación. Cloudjumper se había sentido atraído desde la primera temporada de celo que había transcurrido en Berk, con su presencia. La luna le había llamado a capturar a la humana con su marca desde la primera oleada de sus feromonas. Pero, para Cloudjumper, iba contra su código corromper a un ser tan joven y tierno. No era ajeno al conocimiento de las parejas entre humano y dragón. Sin embargo, no todo era tan simple… Toothless y Stormfly eran afortunados, entre el montón.

" _Te deseo tanto en algunas noches—Pero, no sabría qué hacer una vez que te tuviera, mujer Omega_."

Era, relativamente, una niña.

Cloudjumper no quería… lastimarla.

Su mentón fue besado de nuevo. "Averigüémoslo, entonces. No tengo miedo. Y no confundas soltera con inexperta, Señor X."

El gruñido indignado, sorprendió hasta el mismo Cloudjumper. Ruffnut se carcajeó.

"¿No tan indiferente, eh?"

Cloudjumper giró su cabeza, refunfuñando. ¿Qué pasaba con él? No era su asunto si Ruffnut había tenido otros amantes. " _Aquí no_."

Esta Omega sería su perdición. Con tan sólo una caricia entre las escamas de su cuello, lo hizo jadear. "Entonces, llévame a donde sea Sí, mi Alfa."

 

 

* * *

 

**[+]+[+]**

**Fin de Pt.1**

**[+]+[+]**


	2. Quiero Saborear La Sal De Tu Sudor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este era el momento, dulce y exquisito, donde culminaba su celo. Esto era lo que su cuerpo y alma le pedía, con tanta urgencia: Por estar completo.

**Pt. 2.**

**[+]+[+]**

 

 

 

> " _Pero, ahora mismo_
> 
> _no quiero tu beso._
> 
> _Quiero tu mordida_."
> 
> -Chris Crocker (I Want Your Bite).

 

 

**[+]+[+]**

 

 

* * *

 

 

Amaba las piernas de Astrid. Finas. Blancas con la fidelidad de la nieve. Raramente eran expuestas al sol. Eran preciadas.

Camicazi levantó una, mordiendo la piel acolchonada que encontró. Astrid terminó de acomodarse a lo ancho de su regazo, sus pálidas nalgas temblando frente a Camicazi. Sus piernas se enredaron de modo que sus pelvis se entrecruzaran. El primer arrebato de caderas provino de la Omega, montando el muslo de su Alfa con urgencia. Era la guerrera más feroz en ese instante, rugiendo mientras arqueaba su espalda, perdida en la estimulación de sus vientres. Camicazi apretó los pequeños glúteos, ayudando a su amante a encontrar fricción, su propio nirvana asomándose entre la oscuridad…

"Ah-ah-ah-ah." Astrid jadeó la cuenta regresiva, acelerando los ondeos que las mantenían conectadas. "Uuuuh, necesito—"

"Sé lo que necesitas." Y se lo dio, insertando sus dedos en su eje, justo a tiempo para darle algo a sus músculos para apretar. Astrid gimoteo, los movimientos automáticos obligándola a perseguir la mano de Camicazi. Era hipnótico. Todo en su omega, era hipnótico. Su pulso cubriendo el puño de su alfa, la distorsionada forma que su cuello se flexionaba, en pleno éxtasis. Era una sirena mitológica en plena tormenta.

La depredadora en Camicazi la poseía, al ver todas aquellas barreras caer como castillo de naipes. Astrid siempre era tan insolente, luchando por ser la jefa en las misiones, por siempre tener la razón. Le gustaba desafiar. A Hiccup, a Snotlout, a los Haddock, y por un largo tiempo, había buscado por desafiar a Camicazi, en cada pequeño detalle de sus interacciones. Por mucho tiempo, Astrid había pensado ser odiada por la Bog-Burglar, inconsciente a la pasión que Camicazi sentía arder, cada vez que miraba enojo alterar el semblante de la Hairy Hooligan.

No había sido fácil llegar tan lejos. No había sido fácil que Astrid liberara sus escudos, que bajara sus defensas, y aceptara someterse a otra Alfa, puesto que la chica siempre había querido ser una alfa ella misma. Camicazi podía darle todo: un hogar, la mitad de su poder como gobernadora de su archipiélago, las mejores hachas y las más hermosas joyas. Camicazi podía tenderle el mundo a sus pies, pero todo lo que Astrid pedía, era ser tratada como igual.

Tornando su puño en movimientos circulares, se encargó de tocar todos los puntos dulces dentro de su amante, activando cada relieve, encendiendo cada señal de sus ligamentos. Fuegos artificiales chispearon, si uno se podía basar en los descarados chillidos de la omega. Camicazi miró su propio núcleo, derramado con jugos, esperando por obtener permiso para adueñar, marcar, liberar—Sentir  _sus_  propias chispas.

Le llegó al cuerpo de su chica lentamente, desenredando sus piernas, mientras la necesidad de embarrar su esencia la impulsó a cambiar posición. Se colocó sobre Astrid, sentándose sobre sus glúteos, aprovechando que la chica seguía boca abajo.

"Mi turno."

Astrid asintió, elevando sus posteriores en respuesta. Su perfil buscó desesperadamente por un beso, retorciéndose. Un beso de tu alfa era la mayor muestra de amor, más que los bailes de sus trajes corpulentos. Camicazi rozó sus labios con ternura, tomando la boca a la inversa. Acogió un hinchado trozo de carnosidad con adoración, succionándola, hasta que la sangre de las anteriores mordidas, fuera compartida. Sus manos, ahora libres, se dedicaron a mapear los senos a su disposición, expuestos para su único beneficio. Coqueteó con su pezón, endureciéndolos con sus masajes.

Camicazi montó a su dulce omega, frotando su sexo entre las dunas tersas.

"Muérdeme—Otra vez. Muérdeme." Maulló Astrid, entre el desliz de sus lenguas, sus beso perdiendo fineza, conforme las embestidas del Alfa aumentaban de velocidad. "Camicazi—Por favor."

"¿Aquí?" Se le fue mordido en el mentón. Astrid sacudió su cabeza. "¿Aquí?" Y se le dio otra mordida en su lóbulo. Astrid resopló, invadida de los jugos de Alfa por todos sus sentidos. Sin embargo, negó otra vez. "¿Y aquí?" Bajó a su cuello, agregando otro moretón a su colección. Astrid mordió su propio labio inferior, arqueando su torso en su dirección, una flor buscando por sol y agua, por ser mimaba. "Frigg. Dime dónde. ¿Dónde te muerdo?"

Astrid tumbó su cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros. "En todo. En todo de mí."

Gruñendo con poderío, Camicazi usó los senos de Astrid para sostenerse, sus propias caderas perdiendo la batalla. Frotó y frotó, encajó su pelvis en los glúteos a su disposición. La cama crujió. Astrid gemía, su perfume profundizándose, en respuesta a las feromonas de su alfa. Justo cuando el crescendo se aproximaba, Camicazi soltó a la chica, volteándola hacia su dirección, sin delicadezas. Se postró sobre la cama y jaló de la cabeza de su omega, hasta insertándola entre sus piernas. Astrid maulló con dicha y gozo, frotando su rostro contra su fuente de alimento. Su lengua recogió de sus jugos, su boca abierta en espera.

Su culminación brotó, el producto más preciado que un alfa podía dar, aterrizando en el paladar de su omega.

La potencia de su expulsión fue tan poderosa, que Camicazi no tuvo que preocuparse por asegurarse que el atine fuera adecuado. Estaba dando justo en el blanco. Las succiones de Astrid se lo indicaban.

Terminada por el momento, Camicazi descansó su cabeza en la cama, acariciando los cabellos de su pareja con movimientos adormilados. El hecho de estar saciando a su omega le daba una sensación de éxtasis, más potente que sus orgasmos normales. El néctar de su alfa tranquilizaría el ciclo de Astrid por un rato.

Eventualmente, el rostro rosado, manchado, jadeante de la omega, salió de su escondite. Descansó su rostro en el estómago de Camicazi, sus manos estirándose hacia los senos de la otra vikinga. Su tamaño resultaba, una muy querida, fuente de confort.

Estuvieron en silencio, mientras recuperaban el aliento.

Camicazi suspiró, sus parpados cayendo. Una siesta parecía ser la mejor de las ideas, ahora mismo…

"El próximo celo, quiero que lo hagas apropiadamente."

Sus parpados se abrieron de nuevo. "¿Qué?"

Astrid le sonrió, lamiendo su ombligo, antes de continuar. "Me oíste."

"No." Camicazi no entendía. Su mente se atascó. "Te oí, pero no creo que haya comprendido lo que dijiste."

Astrid comenzó a arrastrarse, sus cuerpos haciendo contacto todo el recorrido. Cuando llegó al valle de los pechos de la Bog-Burglar, Astrid comenzó a bañarlos con besos tronadores. Aún más confundida, Camicazi apenas tuvo energías para suspirar. "Astrid."

"Estoy lista." Fue manifestado, ante las pecas de su seno izquierdo. "Lo quiero, Alfa."

"¿En serio? Porque cuando llegué, no me diste la impresión de estar muy contenta con tu situación, y ahora sales con que quieres un—"

"Estaba frustrada." Astrid interrumpió sus atenciones para acelerarse al asilo del cuello de Camicazi, acomodando su rostro en la hendidura de su pecho. La alfa la rodeó con sus brazos, automáticamente. "He estado pensando sobre el asunto por buen tiempo."

"Ah." Ahora, era más comprensible la actitud hogareña de la chica. Si Astrid había estado pensando en extender el número de integrantes en la choza, sus intentos por mejorar su cocina, ahora tenían más fundamento. No había querido envenenar a su esposa, sólo estaba en busca de aprender y mejorar. "Aun así…"

"Tenía todo planeado—Iba a conversar contigo al respecto en unos días más, pero este estúpido celo arruinó todo. Por eso estaba tan enojada. Creía sólo se trataba de un eco, de algún descontrol hormonal…"

Camicazi frotó sus mejillas con la frente sudada de la Hairy Hooligan. "¿Estás segura? Astrid, no tenemos que apresurarnos." Tenían relativamente poco tiempo de casadas, y dentro de un par de meses más, Camicazi tendría que volver a casa para ser consolidada como Jefa. Astrid todavía no le había informado de su decisión de acompañarla. No habían hablado del tema. "Podemos esperar."

"No quiero esperar." Astrid enganchó sus dedos en el mentón de su esposa, curveando sus rostros para culminar en un suave beso. "Quiero un bebé. Y cuando tengamos que mudarnos, quiero darte una familia."

Camicazi gruñó, ante el inesperado golpe de emociones. Sus sentidos de alfa vibraron con regocijo. Una familia. Su propio clan. Rejuveneció, con tan sólo imaginarlo. Tumbó a su omega contra la cama, y carcajadas invadieron la recámara. Las piernas de Astrid rodearon su cintura, riendo ante las cosquillas que los dedos de su alfa provocaron. Las diferencias entre sus cuerpos se complementaron, las curvas voluptuosas de Camicazi abrazando las dimensiones petite de Hofferson. Cambiaría. Pronto, el cuerpo de Astrid cambiaría. Su vientre se inflaría y sus pechos se dilatarían con masa. Sus feromonas se adaptarían otra esencia, cegando a la alfa con órdenes de intensa vigilia y protección. La esencia de su procreación alteraría sus sentidos.

Camicazi mordió el hombro que había recibido el primer sello. Mordió, como Astrid se lo había pedido, y las risas se transformaron en gemidos. Camicazi mordió su clavícula, sus pezones, las espirales de sus costillas. Hasta mordió la punta de su nariz, relamiendo los rastros de su expulsión, de aquel rostro tan  _hermoso_. Sus manos acorralaron la redondez de los pómulos de Astrid, mirando a su omega con adoración.

Su madre le había reclamado, en un sin número de ocasiones, que Hofferson sería un fracaso como consorte. No era sorpresa, puesto que con ese temperamento, Astrid conseguía más enemigos que aliados.

 _Demasiado flacucha_ , la había calificado Bertha, haciendo muecas.  _Omegas flacuchas no sirven para dar a luz_.

"¿Así que, quiere que lo haga 'apropiadamente', la próxima, eh?" Se besaron a boca abierta, un duelo recalentando sus lenguas. Astrid apretó sus piernas, sus propias manos enterrándose en los cabellos cortos de su alfa. A diferencia de su textura lacia, los flojos bucles dorados de Camicazi eran una mopa rebelde, y Astrid los amaba. "¿Que implica hacerlo apropiadamente, listilla? ¿Ah?" Terminó el beso con una ceja alzada. Los dedos de los pies de Astrid acariciaron sus muslos con provocación, conforme sus piernas se flexionaban.

"¿Nunca… lo has hecho antes?"

Camicazi negó con su cabeza. Sus pasadas conquistas, no eran secreto. Omegas, Betas y hasta otras Alfas, Camicazi las había probado  _todas_. "Una vez casi… Pero, no. Nunca." Entre alfas podía ser un juego, consciente que un producto nunca sería efectivo. Un juego de poder. "Será la primera vez que haga esto…" Entrecruzó sus pelvis de nuevo, un tembloroso suspiro soplando de la boca de Astrid, al sentir la parodia de su futura unión. Camicazi presionó sus ejes, hasta que ni centímetro de distancia los separara. Astrid gimió. "Será la primera vez que tome a mi Omega y la llene por completo."

"Sí—Es lo que quiero."

Sus núcleos se besaron, dos tipos de sueros mezclándose con renacido deseo. "Te daré lo que quieras, Astrid. Lo sabes—Siempre te daré lo que quieras." Aunque, hacía a su Omega trabajar por ello. No cedía rápidamente a sus caprichos, la hacía sufrir. Sin embargo, este deseo sería una gran excepción. El próximo celo, tomaría a su esposa a la primera bocanada de su esencia, donde fuera que se encontraran. La mordería, la montaría, y la  _llenaría_.

"Sólo—Sólo te quiero a ti."

Camicazi embistió, gruñó. Luego se agachó hasta tener los dobleces rosados de Astrid frente a sus narices. Los abrió, los succionó.

Pausó. Sonrió.

Cuando reacomodó su cuerpo, de forma que su núcleo fuera recibido por la boca de su omega, ambas gimieron al mismo compás. Astrid se hundió en su sabor, en su medicina, seguramente imaginando todo ese néctar invadiéndola, desde ya.

- _Pronto_. Prometió, observando la apertura de su omega guiñar con desesperación a sus administraciones. - _Pronto_.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

La mesa no resistiría por mucho tiempo.

Tuffnut gimió cada vez que sintió a su Alfa deslizarse. Era tan delicioso. Tuffnut podía hacer esto, eternamente. Sólo sus caderas en subida y bajada, sus manos aferradas al pecho fortalecido de Snotlout, sus colillas siendo jaladas para cuando un beso fuera demandado. Gimiendo, cuando su nirvana fuera alcanzado, agradecido y ansioso por más. "Nnnnnnng."

Snotlout jadeó un mareado "¿Huh?" sus ojos nunca separándose de la criatura encima de él. Tenía agarradas las caderas de su omega en perpetuo apoyo, dando impulso a las embestidas de Tuffnut. "¿Quieres boca abajo, otra vez?"

Tuffnut gimió en negativa, acelerando su ritmo. "Nnnnnnng.  _Nuuudo_."

Snotlout gimió junto a él. Se levantó de la mesa lo suficiente para sentarse, acogiendo las nalgas del rubio, mientras el omega se apresuraba a su premio. "Uuuuh, demonios, Tuff—Eres tan angosto como la primera vez—Uuuugh. Frigg, ¿lo sientes?"

Asintiendo, el vikingo se sujetó de los hombros de Snotlout. Su colguije botaba con la fuerza de sus arrematas. "Ugh—Es tan grande. Ya casi—Casi—" Snotlout lo sorprendió, poniéndose de pie, dejando la mesa por la paz. Apenas tuvo tiempo para abrazar la cintura del alfa con sus piernas. Snotlout los llevó hacia la pared más cercana, aplastando a Tuffnut en la superficie de madera. Lo abrió, sosteniendo sus piernas, su pelvis enterrándose, pelando los dientes. "Sí, sí, sí, ahí—Ah, no te detengas—Oh, oh, oh, es tan grande, Snotlout." Era  _enorme_.

El nudo creció, creció, y creció, estirando las paredes de su interior, cada vez, con más insistencia. En un inicio, siempre se sentía como si Tuffnut no aguantaría el tamaño final, siempre dudaba por un segundo, antes de maldecir, y simplemente aceptar la realidad. Su cuerpo fue atravesado con una embestida final, inflándose para ya no salir. Snotlout torció sus caderas en círculos, casi aullando, al disfrutar de la presión del anillo mágico que lo estrechó. Mordió el labio inferior de Tuffnut salvajemente, su mentón, su bíceps cuando lo alcanzó, su cuello extendido, cuando Tuffnut golpeó su cabeza contra la pared, su orgasmo explotando por la presión del nudo.

Snotlout tomó su derramante miembro, ayudándolo a vaciarse con suaves caricias. Tuffnut sollozó. Era demasiado.

"No podrás… sentarse en un semana."

Tuffnut asintió al techo. Valdría la pena. El nudo de su alfa valía todo.

Su pezón fue capturado con una cavidad húmeda, una lengua jugando con su zarcillo, succionando, para luego moverse al otro. Sus caderas proseguían con sus diminutas ondulaciones, acomodándose y asegurándose de que su omega estuviera repleto. "Se siente—Como si me fueras a partir en dos."

Otra succión, ahora en su pulso. Luego, un susurro, sólo para sus oídos, sólo para su piel. "Nunca haría eso. No te lastimaría así."

La manzana de adán del omega saltó. Jaló de los cabellos azabaches. "Bésame. Vamos, bésame."

Snotlout besaba como hacía el amor: brutalmente. No podía permiso, no se medía, y entre más sucio el asunto, mejor. Sus lenguas lucharon por dominio, sin importándoles quien fuera el ganador. Sus rostros cambiaban ángulos para poder llenarse. Saliva cubría sus caras, junto con el sudor. Se mordían las comisuras, se conquistaban cada hueco, cada diente, cada labio. Tuffnut gimoteó por la colmada sensación de plenitud que lo rodeó. Tenía a Snotlout en cada pulgada de su ser. Tenía a Snotlout cubriéndolo de cabeza a pies.

Sin romper sus besos, su alfa lo cargó a una nueva dirección, su nudo ganando ventaja con el cambio de posición. Tuffnut sólo pudo apretar más sus extremidades en reacción.

Las palmas de su amante acariciaron su espalda, cálidas. Lo protegieron cuando fue acostado de regreso a la cama, suavizando la caída.

Ambos se miraron, sus narices tocándose, congelados en inminente apogeo. Tuffnut presenció el momento cuando su alfa se desmoronó, sus parpados cayendo con el dulce placer de tocar tu cima. Snotlout frotó sus narices juntas, mordiendo su labio inferior, mientras lava invadía las paredes de Tuffnut, el nudo explotando.

Hablar no era necesario. No era su estilo. Los ojos de Snotlout vestían su corazón en sus pupilas. Tuffnut acurrucó sus rostros, recibiendo todo de su alfa. Absolutamente todo.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

"Sabía que no eras un chico bueno."

" _Es costumbre_." Si Cloudjumper pudiera imitar un mohín humano, lo estuviera haciendo. No sólo para acompañar la sonrisa pícara de la omega, sino para expresar la excitación que lo estaba invadiendo. No mentía. Era costumbre escoger un sauce digno de respeto, para así después marcarlo como suyo. Representaría el nido que después Cloudjumper compartirá con otro de su clase. Construirían el hueco en el tronco y depositarían allí sus futuros huevos.

"¿Es costumbre querer empalarme contra un tronco, en tu primera vez?"

Cloudjumper revoloteó sus alas. Pero, que impertinencia tan endemoniadamente atractiva. " _Es costumbre marcarte aquí_." Los había alejado del pueblo hacia las profundidades de Raven Point. El atardecer comenzaba. " _No podremos seguir la costumbre a pie de la letra, pero este sauce simbolizará el inicio… El inicio de todo_."

"Lo que mi alfa diga. Lo que tu llamas costumbre, yo llamo exhibicionismo, pero no estoy quejándome." La humana prosiguió a retirar su casco, dejándolo caer al pasto. "No puedo esperar más, X. Hemos esperado bastante ya, ¿no crees?"

" _Todavía no estoy_ —"

"¡No comiences!" Ruffnut le empujó del torso. "Ni una palabra más, ¿oyes? Ahora siéntate ahí, y disfruta del espectáculo."

Apenas iba a preguntar el alfa sobre cual espectáculo, cuando miró a la rubia comenzar a remover su chaleco peludo. Lo dejó caer con una gracia que lo silenció. La chica tenía una sonrisa que lo retaba, que  _siempre_  lo retaba. " _Eres tan difícil de descifrar._ "

Ruffnut parpadeó. "¿Yo?" El cinturón de su vestido fue el siguiente. "Debes estar bromeando. Tu eres el que siempre vuela con sus cuernos alzados, pretendiendo que eres un tempano. Eres engreído. Todos te tienen miedo. No dejas que nadie se te acerque."

"¿ _Te molesta_?"

Un brazo se estiró, y un guante violeta comenzó a ser removido. "Lo  _adoro_. Me siento privilegiada, que cuando estoy en celo, le das vueltas a mi choza, creyendo que nadie se da cuenta. Actúas como si nada te afectara, pero yo sé la verdad. Sé que te gusta romper las reglas."

" _Hueles a sangre. Hueles a violencia. Cuando estás en celo, hueles a peligro. Por mucho tiempo viví en completa paz, y_ …"

"¿Y…?

" _Fue aburrido_."

Ruffnut rio. "Por eso elegiste a Valka como tu jinete. Ella, definitivamente,  _no_  es aburrida."

" _Hueles a batalla. Me… llama_."

Otro guante. Sus brazos desnudos fueron una revelación. La punta de una de sus alas se extendió, recorriendo la delicada piel humana. Ruffnut cerró sus ojos al contacto. "Cuando estoy contigo, me siento a salvo. Segura. No solía—Antes, no solía preocuparme por lo que me sucediera. Si alguna aventura moría como heroína, lo consideraba genial. La adrenalina era todo para mí—Para nosotros. Pero, hasta Tuffnut cambió. Ambos tenemos algo—o alguien, por el cual regresar."

Cloudjumper decidió ayudar. Agachó su cabeza y con sus cuernos, cortó las pieles del vestido de un sólo jalón. El olor de la omega fue asfixiante. Ruffnut gimió ante la sorpresiva intervención, pero no pausó. Tiró su vestimenta al suelo, sus senos quedando al descubierto. " _Eres un elfa perdida entre los hombres, mi lady_."

La chica tomó sus propios senos en sus manos. Los apretó, levantándolos. Sin embargo, no fue completamente en seducción. La sonrisa se desapareció de la boca de la omega. Sus pupilas se dilataron. Su mirada parecía barrer a Cloudjumper, de arriba a abajo. Relamió sus labios. "Me toco pensando en ti. Cada noche."

El aliento de Cloudjumper se secó.

Las frotaciones prosiguieron. El cuello de cisne se estiró, inflándose su pecho para mejorar la ofrenda. "Así. ¿Te gustan? No son muy grandes—"

" _Son perfectas_."

Como si las palabras fueran una bendición, la chica cerró sus ojos en rendición, saboreando lo dicho. "Quiero verte. Por favor, quiero verte. Quiero tocarte." Y la humedad de sus pantalones lo demostraba. Se necesidad estaba montando en intensidad.

Sus patas se enterraron en la tierra, estirando sus piernas lo más ancho posible. Cloudjumper agachó su cabeza, y con unos cuantos lengüetazos despertó su miembro fuera de su bolsa. Rebotó con firmeza, erecto, y cuando Cloudjumper se reincorporó, su vistazo se conectó con ojos celestes. La chica picoteó sus cumbres con más intención. "Ah, sí. Por fin."

Habían esperado tanto por este momento, que cuando Ruffnut llegó al abrazo de sus alas, el mundo cambió para Cloudjumper. Cuatro alas no eran suficientes para reclamar a esta omega como suya. Cuatro alas no serían suficientes para sujetarse a Ruffnut, la humana siempre estaría volando a firmamentos que un dragón no podría seguir.

" _Amé a alguien. Hace tiempo_." Ronroneó contra la corona dorada de la humana. " _La perdí_."

"Oh, Cloud." Besos humanos lo consolaron, armando un sendero por su pecho.

" _No eres para nada como ella_." Inhaló el aceite de pescado de sus mechones, causando unas ligeras risitas. Buscó por su meta entre meneos de su cabeza, por aquella curva de hueso que lo esperaba. " _Eres tan descarada—No habrá nadie como tú para mí."_

Ruffnut sonrió de oreja a oreja, la punta de su lengua asomándose entre sus dientes. Cuando su bello rostro se acercó, Cloudjumper complementó el beso, un fragmento de lengua conociendo el sabor humano, por primera vez. La omega plantó sus manos en su pecho, separándose, para luego comenzar a deslizar su pequeña figura hacia abajo, contacto omnipresente, uniéndolos. Cloudjumper dejó colgar su mentón, al observar a su servidora llegar a su pilar, acogiéndolo con sus manitas. Gruñó, al ver como su tamaño sobrepasaba las capacidades de los puños humanos.

"Así que... ¿ella nunca hizo esto por ti?" Y la cuestión fue seguida de una sobrexposición de la boca de Ruffnut sobre la punta de miembro. Las alas del alfa convulsionaron, zafándose y apretándose, indecisas. La omega gimoteó ante el sabor a su merced, los jugos de su superior agregándole brillo a sus labios. Sus delgados dedos lo acariciaron con detenimientos, familiarizándose con el escamoso producto. "Mmmmmm."

Poco a poco, más fue tomado, más fue devorado, los sonidos delatadores y húmedos, uniéndose a las canciones silvestres. Cloudjumper no deseaba perderse de ni un sólo momento. Era increíble lo que su Omega estaba haciendo, las sensaciones eran indescriptibles. Sus caderas pedían por moverse, y el dragón tuvo que ceder a sus instintos, ondulando su premio contra los labios estirados de su amante.

Ruffnut gimió con más potencia al percibirlo, acomodando su boca a su necesidad. Construyeron un ritmo tenue, la primera mitad de su pene apenas recibido, mientras Ruffnut succionaba experimentalmente. Las feromonas de ambos explotaron juntas, avisando a sus alrededores del acto primitivo que se estaba realizando. Los pantalones de la vikinga goteaban, su trasero flexionándose a los aires, pidiendo por fricción—Cloudjumper actuó rápido, encajando el hueso base de una de sus alas, entre las montículos de piel, frotando alivio.

Maullando, la humana despegó su rostro por un momento, tragando aire. Sus manos no dejaron de trabajar, rodeándolo con caricias elípticas, mientras sus ojos rolaban en blanco. "¡Oooooh!"

Cloudjumper buscó por más de la deliciosa presión, disparando el objeto de su desesperación, con imponencia, hacia las manos de la humana. " _No Pares. Sigue_."

"Sí, jefe." Esta vez, cuando la conexión de su boca se ocupó, sus ojos lo buscaron, ardiendo. Encendiéndolo con su pertinencia. Con su constante desafío. Porque, a pesar de ser su alfa, el desafió proseguía.

-¿ _Qué quieres de mí_? Cloudjumper quería gritarle. - _Te estoy dando todo lo que tengo, pero parece que, aun así, quieres más. ¿Qué más quieres de mí, irreverente omega_?

La humana parecía leer mentes, también. "Quiero tu nudo." Rogó entre succiones, sus pechos rebotando, cuando la omega continuó zarandeando sus caderas contra su ala.

" _Déjame sentirlas, primero_."

Ruffnut parpadeó. Luego, siguió la mirada intensa de su alfa. "Ooooh, vaya que sabía que NO eras un buen chico." Con otra de sus sonrisas gatunas, la rubia tomó posesión de sus dos montes.

Lo  _rodearon_ , apenas cerrando su abrazo alrededor de su pulsante carne. Sus pezones brillaron, laminadas con su esencia, recibiendo la creativa estrategia de su alfa. Ambos vieron desaparecer la punta de su miembro entre la estrechez de sus senos, y cada vez que estuvo rozando su mentón, la omega besó la prominencia, nunca aflojando su sostén. Los jadeos de la humana hicieron temblar todo su cuerpo, los chillantes llamado de su nombre, alentándolo a acelerar su ritmo.

No duraría mucho tiempo más. Toda esta experiencia era demasiado surreal. Nunca había sentido tal placer, por más periodos de celos que Cloudjumper había presenciado. Sus venas palpitaban con la demanda de tomar a la chica, como ella se lo merecía. Le pedía ser Alfa, dejar de esconderse entre sus barreras emocionales. Su hambre había permanecido oprimida por demasiado tiempo ya. Necesitaba ser libre.

Con un sólo movimiento, retiró su ala de la entrepierna de la omega, así como liberó su miembro de la tierna cárcel. " _Date la vuelta. AHORA_."

Su influencia alfa no permitió discusión. Mareada por sus feromonas, la humana obedeció, hincándose en ofrenda, sobre el pasto. Cloudjumper hizo trozos la última barra de vestir, desnudando los glúteos primordialmente. No se molestó con las botas. Lo que importaba era que el núcleo de la omega estuviera a su alcanza. Sus alas ofrecieron apoyo al cuerpo de su amante, acogiéndola y acomodándola hasta que la distancia entre ambos se sellará, como siempre había estado destinado.

"Aaaaaaah." Se arqueó la vikinga, al por fin recibir lo que tanto quería. "Fuerte—Hazlo rápido y fuerte, por favor."

- _Oh, no tendré misericordia_. Cloudjumper juró, mientras se enterraba, hasta donde no era posible.

No la tuvo.

Pistoló su pelvis sin freno, montando a su omega sin precaución. Rugió en victoria, en declaración de dominio. Mordió el hombro de Ruffnut para encerrarla con más firmeza en el apogeo de su copulación, obligando a la omega a aguantar el trato, sin escapatoria.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

"¡Sí-Sí-Sí!"

Toothless se detuvo.

Hiccup parpadeó, sus dedos encajándose en piedra y hojas. "¿Uh? ¿Tooth—?"

Resoplando, Toothless se tomó un momento de silencio. Hiccup no podía verlo, pero cuando sintió el miembro en su interior retirándose, chilló en indignación, apretando sus músculos para retenerlo. "¡No-No-No-No!"

" _No puedo—Nudo_."

Oh. Hiccup sonrió. "Déjame subir."

Cuando el dragón se tumbó sobre el suelo, Hiccup no tardó en escurrirse encima de la montaña de escamas. Redirigió el miembro de su alfa con suspiros de satisfacción, retornando al centro de inmenso placer. Debido al tiempo que durarían unidos, tenían que adoptar una posición donde Hiccup estuviera cómodo. Estar arriba resultaba satisfactorio para ambos. Hiccup se sintió en la cima del mundo, jadeando mientras aceleraba el proceso. Su pelvis cabalgó sin cesar sobre el Night Fury, sus ojos cerrados, empapado de sudor.

" _Hermoso_." Vino una lamida de Toothless. " _Eres tan hermoso."_

"Mmmm." Hiccup capturó la lengua entre sus labios, haciendo todo lo posible por asimilar un beso humano. Quería ser llenado.  _Idolatraba_  estar lleno.

" _Un día estarás Listo_."

"Quiero—Estar listo—Ya."

" _Todavía No. Muy jóvenes, tú y yo_."

Era cierto, biológicamente hablando, Toothless todavía no llegaba a su madurez sexual, así que todavía no podía embutirlo con un huevo. Pero,  _oh_ , tan sólo pensarlo, lo elevaba a otra dimensión de avaricia. Como todo omega, Hiccup quería servir a su Alfa con una cría, querida completar su rol hasta ese imperativo biológico, tan natural. No tenían la certeza si tan siquiera funcionaría, si su plan podría madurar como la ley dragón demandaba, pero ah, como quería Hiccup intentarlo. Cómo quería sentirse relleno con vida, con  _otra_  vida.

Estaban locos, por tan siquiera considerarlo. Ningún dragón y humano lo habían intentado.

Pero, ¿que acaso no era su especialidad? ¿Romper con las reglas?

Funcionaría. Cuando llegará el momento, funcionaría. Hiccup se encargaría de ello.

Por ahora, cuando el nudo tentó su entrada, Hiccup se volcó sobre su premio. Chupó dos de sus dedos, y los añadió al anillo de su centro, jalando de las comisuras para ayudar—Para asegurarse, de que el nudo cubriera  _todo_. Para que no hubiera huecos. Toothless gorgoreó al sentir la divina fricción, su pelvis bombeando con la misma meta. Las paredes de Hiccup se expandieron, despidiendo más lubricación, por tan estupenda estimulación. Hiccup dejó salir alaridos de pasión, dolor, triunfo, placer neto—De  _alivio_.

Este era el momento, dulce y exquisito, donde culminaba su celo. Esto era lo que su cuerpo y alma le pedía, con tanta urgencia: Por estar completo.

Hiccup apenas empuñó su propia erección por unos segundos, y su expulsión se descargó, manchando escamas y parte de su propio regazo. El orgasmo causó que sus musculares se apretaran aún más, tratando de exprimir de su alfa, todo su néctar. Hiccup sollozó ante tantas sensaciones. Su mundo se limitó a este acontecimiento. Se abrazó de su alfa como niño, secando sus parpados con sus puños, mientras Toothless gruñía. Y gruñía. Y gruñía.

Torrentes de calor líquido lo invadió. Fue llenado, finalmente. Consumado. Terminado.

Hiccup gimió, meloso, fuera de sí, baba saliendo de sus labios.

Sabanas de piel lo cubrieron, encerrándolos en la cúspide, que sólo les pertenecía a ellos dos.

" _Te amo_."

Hiccup asintió, su garganta atascándose por la confesión. Usualmente, no traducían en palabras la magnitud de lo que sentían. Se lo demostraban por acciones. Se lo declaraban mientras volaban, nunca separados.

Toothless, ante el silencio, le dio una nalgada con la aleta de su cola. Hiccup se ahogó con su propia baba. "¡Hey! Ya tengo bastante metido por ahí—"

" _Dilo. Es TU turno_."

Hiccup mordió su sonrisa para que no fuera vista. ¿Quién pensaría que Toothless era el alfa más romántico que podías encontrar? Adoraba los vuelos a la luz de la luna llena, le traía flores a su omega por las mañanas, y en unas cuantas ocasiones, Hiccup había sido despertados con peculiares serenatas de gorgojos dragoneses. "¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Que eres el amor de mi vida? ¿Que sin ti, ya estuviera muerto? ¿Que cuando te conocí, escuché a Freyja cantar en mi cabeza? ¿Que perdí la cuenta de cuantas noches en vela, tu recuerdo me mantuvo? ¿Que no imagino como mi vida hubiera sido, si no te hubiera conocido?"

Un resoplido agridulce. " _Estás bromeando de nuevo_."

Hiccup jaló la trompa del Night Fury hasta tenerla frente a su rostro. El matiz burlesco fue descartado. "Porque todo eso… sería verdad. Si  _eso_ , es lo que quisieras que dijera, claro. Todo sería… la verdad."

Pupilas cuadradas se dilataron, orejas abultadas alzándose con bochorno. Toothless gimió, seducido, conmovido, ahora él, con las dificultades para comunicarse.

"Eres mi alfa, Toothless, eso lo he sabido desde el primer día. Pero… nunca pensé que yo podría ser tu omega. Nunca creí que me escogerías."

Pero, lo había hecho. Frente a todos, después de vencer a Drago, Toothless había volado directo a él, y le había pedido de rodillas que fuera su omega. Nadie había podido culpar a Hiccup por haberse desmayado de la emoción. Ese día sería una humillación que Hiccup podría soportar—Además, no había sido el único Hairy Hooligan que había perdido el conocimiento—todas las burlas de Snotlout valdrían la pena, por el resto de su vida.

El dragón lo abrazó con sus patas frontales, ronroneos apaciguando las inseguridades que afloraron. Hiccup acomodó su cabeza en la cama viviente, contando los latidos de su Alfa.  _Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump_. Besó la piel a su alcance. Justo en perfecta sincronía con el palpitar, que su eje, estrechaba con recelo.

" _Eres mi Omega. Y eres Perfecto_."

Suspirando risueño, Hiccup se dejó sumergir en la declaración, en la perfección del momento.

Justo como lo prometido, su alfa le había dado lo que merecía.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Creaban una peculiar combinación. Dos mundos haciendo colisión, el común tinte de piel humana, plasmándose en el arcoíris de membranas.

Ambos estaban enredados, de manera que ninguna sabía comenzaban y donde terminaban. Eret se aferraba a su Omega con tanto ímpetu como Stormfly se aferraba a su Alfa, abrazándose con alas y brazos, garras y muslos.

No se estaban apresurando. La marea de las caderas de Eret era suave, imponente, pero concentrada en extraer suspiros de goce de su chica. El plan era siempre conmocionarla, atiborrarla de sensaciones, antes del acto final. Eret mapeaba sus corrugaciones, mordía cada línea de sus grietas con propósito, permitiendo que espinas recorrieron sus glúteos, que rozaran entre medio de sus glúteos, pícaras con sus insinuaciones.

"Mi lady, tus celos no tienen base—Eres mi más amada Nave. La única Nave en la que me encomendaré con los ojos cerrados."

Stormfly era la nave que más disfrutaba montar. Las velas de sus alas podían emerger, y ambos viajaban a otro plano. En ella, Eret encontraba la fuerza para arremeter, para conquistar. Se sumergía en su dulce aceite, embistiendo con determinación, y la dirección no importa, siempre y cuando, estuvieran juntos. "Eres mi Loba, partiendo el océano con la fineza de tu coraje." Gimió, al sentir el túnel de su omega contraerse intencionalmente, contestando a su poesía en reproducción. "¿Quieres otra probada?"

" _Sí—Ven a mí, otra vez_."

Por un momento, Eret no pudo separarse, enterrándose en Stormfly con otra oleada de serpenteos, sus dedos uniéndose a la diversión, para frotar a diestra y siniestra. Más caramelo se escurrió a las pieles de la cama, empapando sus dígitos, su miembro, su lengua—cuando Eret lo saboreó. Su cuerpo se suspendió sobre las mandíbulas de la dragona, mientras él se ocupó de succionar todo ese néctar para él. Cuando su erección fue envuelta por completo por la lengua, Eret dejó sus instintos guiar su pelvis, disfrutando de la fricción de aquel apéndice.

Aspereza hizo trizas sus sensibles nervios, y Eret devolvió la maravillosa experiencia, hundiendo su rostro en los pliegues pulsantes de su amante. Ambos expresaron su deleite, dos gargantas vibrando con el escape de sus cuerdas vocales. Stormfly plantó sus patas en su nido, apoyándose, para poder impulsar su vientre hacía él. Eret rodeó su cintura a la inversa, recibiendo las ondulaciones con regocijo.

Nadie le había otorgado este tipo de devoción a Stormfly, Eret estaba seguro. Otros dragones habrían podido llegar antes que él, pero ninguna había podido satisfacer a esta princesa. La semilla de otros machos habría podido ser guardada en este cofre, pero sólo el nudo de Eret podía atar a Stormfly. Con él, su omega no quedaba a la deriva.

Las lamidas continuaron, jugando con su punta, con la abertura que escurría con el anuncio de lo que estaba por venir. Stormfly parecía esta recolectando fluidos, y en un momento Eret averiguó para  _qué_.

Fue su turno para ahogarse. Extrajo su cabeza de entre las piernas ajenas, su mentón cayendo. "¡Ooooh!"

Eso…era jugar sucio.

La sensación de ser  _invadido_ , no fue algo nuevo—Eret nunca se había limitado con sus amante; en un entorno de piratas, la soledad era apaciguada con cualquier género—pero, nunca había escuchado que un omega se atreviera a hacer esto.

Y Eret no comprendía por qué no: la sensación era incomparable. Eret la estrechó, la disfrutó sin contemplaciones, relajando sus músculos, para que Stormfly bañara cada rincón de su interior. El pasaje no fue tan liso, tan fácil—pero las dificultades sólo incrementaron el placer. "Dominando por debajo, esa es mi chica. ¿Cuánto tiempo haz estado pensado—Aaaaaaah—en hacer e-e-sto?"

Ronroneos fueron su única réplica. Eret se abrazó a la omega, percibiendo las vibraciones, hasta cada  _infinito_  centímetro de su ser. ¡Por todos los Dioses! Su nudo comenzó a manifestarse en la base de su erección abandonada. Jadeando, Eret pellizcó una comisura de su hoguera, para avisarle. Stormfly pataleó con el asalto, demasiado inmersa en su actividad. "Linda—vamos, ahí viene. Puedes jugar conmigo, después."

Con un chillido, fue liberado y Eret actuó rápido.

"Ah. Sí—Justo aquí, es donde pertenezco." Suspiró, al reconectar sus figuras.

" _Todos Ustedes tienen Dioses—Nosotros tenemos Esto_."

"No se necesitan Dioses, entonces." Eret se enterró, rugiendo se posesión con regocijo. "Arrrg. Este es mi Paraíso, entre tu calor—En esta Nave revivo cada noche, y cuando muera por última vez,  _este_  será mi lecho."

Taladró su recompensa con arrebato, empujando el pecho de su omega sobre la cama, dominándola, como el momento lo ameritaba. La sometió, la estrujó, los sonidos de su copulación confundiéndose con los murmullos quebradizos de Stormfly. El nudo fue incrementando, y Eret no despegó su vista del punto donde las paredes de su omega se estiraban, para acomodarlo. "Si pudieras verte, 'Fly. Rosada, llorando lágrimas de hidromiel—Aaaaaah,  _apriétame_ , vamos, no me dejes salir, amor, sostenme—"

Stormfly estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, besando su firmeza con su carnosidad, moviendo su vientre en sentido contrario para luchar contra sus embestidas. El nudo fue siendo frenado paulatinamente, en poco tiempo, el esplendoroso anillo de ligamento, estirándose a su límite.

La cola de su omega aventó espinas a la pared, sus alas tiritando, cuando fue rellenaba hasta el fin.

Eret embistió con más fuerza, asegurándose que llegara hasta el fondo. Expulsó su semilla entre gimoteos, atiborrando a su omega de todo su jugo. Stormfly golpeó la pared con su cabeza, sus cuernos destrozando la madera con su entusiasmo.

- _Destruye la casa, omega_. Eret la reconstruirá de vuelta. - _Destruye todo, no importa_. La choza podría derribarse sobre sus cabezas, y no importaría. Seguirían unidos, disfrutando del éxtasis, rugiendo a los cielos.

" _Loca. Loca me tienes, humano. Loca, con tus manos, tu voz, tu olor, tu cuerpo—¿Es todo mío, ahora? Dímelo—Alfa, ¿eres todo mío_?"

"Todo tuyo." Su corazón, su cuerpo, su sudor, su semilla, su sangre, sus lágrimas, sus risas. "T-Todo."

Contrario a la tradición, Eret había sido el Marcado. Eret había sido el Reclamado, el Robado. Stormfly lo había tatuado como su Propiedad.

Todo de él, era de su Omega. Ni una sola pizca quedaba de sobra.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Sus manos enmarcaron el bello rostro de su esposa. Ambos yacían en su cama destrozada, sus piernas entrelazadas, ambos riendo como adolescentes, jadeantes y llenos de vida.

"¿Estás segura?" Pensarlo, estremecía los huesos de Stoick. Entretener la idea, lo desmoronaba. ¿Podría ser posible…? Ambos ya eran mayores, y siempre habían estado felices con sólo Hiccup.

Valka besó sus dedos, sus ojos húmedos con conmoción. "Lo puedo sentir." Ciertamente, hasta el aroma de su omega se lo confirmaba.

Valka estaba embarazada.

La familia Haddock estaba por crecer.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

"Vamos, despierta, dormilón."

Tuffnut retacó más su rostro en la almohada. Un beso escandaloso y exagerado, insistió en su oreja, sin embargo. "¿Weee?"

"Te hice tu té, ricitos."

Ah. Ahora, sí reconocía el horrible olor. "Ugh. ¿Tengo que tomarlo?"

Una nalgada. "Sabes que sí." Su lóbulo fue mordido. "Vamos, Tuff, lo preparé para ti."

Sonriendo, el omega se dio la vuelta. Aceptó el apestoso tarro. Cuando Snotlout se reacomodó en la cama, lo cubrió de las espaldas, cerciorándose que la bebida medicinal de Gothi fuera tomaba por completo. La decisión había sido hecha desde un principio. No querían bebés. Así que, Tuffnut tendría que soportar el sabor amargo y el olor a huevo podrido, hasta el final de sus días.

Pieles los cubrieron, para cuando el tarro fue tirado al piso. La enorme pierna de Snotlout se introdujo entre sus huesudos muslos, y ambos suspiraron con cansancio.

"Todo el pueblo se volvió loco… Apesta allá afuera."

"¿…Todos?" Hasta Tuffnut pensó que eso era raro. "¿Qué hay de los Betas?"

"Supongo que tampoco quisieron perderse de la diversión.  _Todos_  están ocupados."

"¿Qué hay de la guarderías?"

"Repletas—Todos dejaron a sus mocositos a cargo de Gothi."

"Deberíamos… ayudar. ¿Cierto?"

"Mmmhmmm. Sip." El cuello de Tuffnut fue lamido con pereza. "¿Después? ¿Cuándo ya hayamos dormido un buen rato?"

"Suena bien. Después, suena… Oooh… ¿Seguro que quieres… dormir?"

Snotlout rio sobre su rostro, pero un bostezo rompió con sus intenciones pervertidas. Fue contagioso, y Tuffnut lo imitó, inmediatamente después. "Ya veremos."

En momentos, ambos estaban roncando.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Los frutos eran amargos, pero en vista de no tener el té de Gothi a su alcance, Ruffnut tenía que adaptarse. Afortunadamente, los frutos no crecían lejos de donde habían consumado su unión. Cuando se escurrió lejos de su pareja, no tuvo que alejarte tanto.

Cloudjumper la encontró entre los arbustos, sin embargo, torciendo su adorable cabezota con curiosidad. "¿ _Qué estás haciendo_?"

"¿Qué crees? Evito perder mi figura, y evitar pequeños Cloudjumpers, corriendo por ahí."

Para su gusto, su novio roló sus ojos con insolencia. Cloudjumper aprendía rápido. " _No es necesario prevenirte. Un dragón y un humano no son compatibles para reproducirse_."

Ruffnut le aventó un cerezo a su Alfa, y éste lo atrapó sin problemas, masticándolo con una mueca. Hasta para él, era demasiado amargo. "Díselo a Hiccup y a Toothless. Eso no parece detenerlos."

" _La fisiología entre nuestras razas es diferente."_  Luego, el propio dragón pareció contemplar el asunto con más detenimiento. " _Aunque con esos dos… Admito que ya es costumbre que arrasen con las expectativas."_

"Eccxaccto." Ruffnut asintió, su boca atragantada de cerezos. Con estos serían suficientes, por sí las dudas. Desnuda, se acercó para ser recibida por las alas superiores de su alfa.

" _Aun así—Mi tiempo para procrear ya ha pasado. Soy viejo. Te lo dije. Mi semilla ya no posee las mismas propiedades_."

Ruffnut pausó, procesando la información. Acarició el pecho del dragón apaciblemente. "Excelente. No soy material para madre, de todas maneras."

Ambos se acurrucaron por un momento, la aceptación de la Omega significando mucho para Cloudjumper. Ruffnut lo pudo sospechar, por la diminuta exhalación que roció su frente. Su Alfa siempre era tan preocupón. Necesitaba relajarse.

Con un beso en su formidable mentón, Ruff decidió darle su primera lección al respecto. "Oye, X, ¿alguna vez… lo has hecho bajo el agua?"

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

"¿Y bien?"

El gran tomo fue postrado frente a su hocico. "Fue tan fácil como dijo que sería, Señor. El humano, conocido como el Conquistador de Dragones, me capturó a primera vista, junto con sus amigos. Fui llevaba sus jaulas de contención, pero el daño ya estaba hecho para ese entonces."

La Mood-Dragon alzó su trompa, altanera. Era una falla de esa raza. Su ego. Los colores multifacéticos de sus escamas podrían ser bellos, pero los convertían en un blanco fácil para sus enemigos. Furious no tenía problemas en manipularlos. "El alcance de tus feromonas es algo de admirarse, entonces. Nunca había conocido a una Mood-Dragon con tantas influencia sobre otros."

Había escuchado rumores sobre aquella rara habilidad de los Mood-Dragons, pero Furious nunca había tenido oportunidad de conocer a una, hasta ahora. Siv era única, por lograr afectar los metabolismos de omegas, alfas y betas, por igual.

"Ni siquiera se percataron de lo que sucedía. Una vez que los humanos y dragones se ocuparon," Rojo dominó sus escamas, comunicando su pena sobreactuada. "mi escape pasó desapercibido. Infiltrarse al Gran Salón de los vikingos fue pan comido."

Furious olfateó el libro, responsable de todo este revuelo. Era el libro correcto. La letra de la portada era irreconocible.

"Buen trabajo. Ahora, vete."

Siv se mostró sorprendida. Su deseo por más apreciación se reveló con el rosado de sus membranas. Furious la ignoró, tomando el libro entre sus colmillos.

Le dio las espaldas, el mensaje claro.

Siv se marchó entre bufidos infantiles, murmurando sobre Seadragonus malagradecidos.

Completamente a solas, Furious abrió el tomo.  _Una Guía para Dragones Mortales_ , se le presentó en la primera página, pero por ahora, el contenido no era lo que le importaba. Furious posó sus fosas sobre el pequeño objeto. Inhaló.

Sí.

A pesar de haber transcurrido más de cien años, el pergamino  _todavía_  olía a su Omega.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Fin de Pt. 2**

**[+]+[+]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA IMPORTANTE: Furious es un personaje de los libros, un dragón de tipo Seadragonus (los cuales son colosales en tamaño), y fue el dragón de Hiccup II (uno de los ancestros del Hiccup del presente). A pesar de que Hiccup II fue asesinado, 100 años después, Furious continúa con vida en la actualidad (de mi fic, y en los libros), pero ya es un ser amargado, y con el corazón roto. En este fic yo establecí que Hiccup II había sido su Omega, y que por recuperar un recuerdo de su amado, Furious armó toda esta estrategia. Por otro lado, los Mood-dragons son un tipo de dragón de los libros, también, y cambian de color de acuerdo a su humor. La Stormfly de los libros es uno de esos dragones, y le pertenece a Camicazi (en los libros Astrid no existe). Espero quede todo claro. n.n
> 
> Sí, sí, sí, habrá Epilogo próximamente, para atar los cabos sueltos, pero por ahora quise apresurarme a darles esta parte. Espero haber arruinado más calzones.
> 
> Más Notas:
> 
> El hecho de que los Mood-Dragons puedan alterar los ciclos de los omegas, y calentar los motores de los betas, es invento completamente mío. También es invento mío que mujeres alfas puedan embarazar a sus omegas con la eyaculación femenina. Respecto a Hiccup y sus ilusiones de tener pequeños Night Furies, pues es su deseo, mas quien sabe si sea posible—Mentira, es HICCUP, ¡claro que tendrá huevitos por su mera voluntad!
> 
> Traducciones:
> 
> Siv: Novia.


End file.
